The present invention is directed to a pump inking unit of a rotary printing press.
DE 91 00 535 U1 discloses a pump unit for supplying fluid substances to a printing or coating machine. A component unit, which can be removed in one piece, is at least comprised of a pump, a pump drive unit, and a reservoir.
DE 38 32 183 C1 discloses a pump unit with a replaceable ink fountain and a pump. A pump drive unit and the pump can be coupled by the use of an electromagnetic coupling.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ink pump for a pump inking unit of a rotary printing press.
The object of the present invention is attained by the provision of a pump inking unit which has one or more replaceable inking units, each of which has a reservoir and an ink pump. A pump drive unit for the pump inking unit has a first coupling part. Each inking unit""s ink pump has a second coupling part. The two coupling parts execute a linear oscillating motion during operation.
The advantages that can be achieved with the pump inking unit of the present invention are comprised particularly in the fact that the replaceable ink fountain of the pump inking unit is only associated with the components, which are absolutely required for the inking. For this reason, at least the drive unit for the ink pump is disposed in the cross beam that is fastened to the lateral frames. The coupling between the drive unit disposed in the cross beam and the ink pump disposed in the ink fountain is ruggedly designed so that contaminations due to ink and the like cannot impair the force transmission of the pump drive unit.